


and the lion shall lie down with the lamb

by keerawa



Series: Neverweres [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Episode: s03e12 Jus In Bello, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-08
Updated: 2010-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Signs of the apocalypse are always obvious in hindsight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and the lion shall lie down with the lamb

**Author's Note:**

> **Series:** [](http://devon99.livejournal.com/profile)[**devon99**](http://devon99.livejournal.com/) suggested a series of AU drabbles. I'm calling them [Neverweres](http://keerawa.livejournal.com/tag/neverweres).  
>  **Spoilers:** Jus in Bello, gone AU.  
> 

Nancy looked away from the knife at the last moment, tear-streaked and brave. Ruby greeted her own death with the fierce ecstasy of a black-eyed martyr.

Hours later they cross the state line. Sam’s still flush with the power that roared through him to destroy every demon in town. Dean hasn’t said a word since Sam picked up that knife.

“Dean?” His brother keeps driving, squinting into the rising sun. “She died to save us. They both did. You were wrong about Ruby.”

Dean’s hands tighten on the steering wheel. “Yeah. Guess I was wrong about a lot of things.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [and a little child will lead them (the leopard and the goat remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/192477) by [EllieMurasaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki)




End file.
